Hinata's sickness
by lebron132
Summary: A story of what happens if Naruto takes care of Hinata when she's sick...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... OH and my cousin typed this when she visited so every word after this sentence is her. Yes its a girl. And no im not a playa, ok? ok on with the fanfic.

A story of akward moments!(I'm soo much of a fangirl!)

Really its actually a naruhina fanfic!( Well anyways let's start!)

Knock! Knock! Naruto sat up lazily and rubbed his head, who looked at the time it was 6:00 a.m. Who could be knocking at this time?? He got up and took off his hat and ran to the door quickly thinking maybe its the landlord? Or maybe some important mission for him to do? But when he opened the door it was Neji... and he asked (loudly) " What the hell are ya doing here!!! Not to mention its 6:00 a.m.!!!" Neji replied calmly " Hinata's sick and no one can take care of her.." Naruto again replied and said " Why can't you take care of her??" Neji told him. " I can't, I have to help train Hanabi (Hinata's lil sis) for the Chuunin Exams".

Well of course Naruto understood this soo he was forced( In his mind ) to do the right thing and accept. " Good. Now let's go!" Naruto replied ( loudly again..) " But I need to get dressed! Look at me!" Neji looked and saw Naruto in a white T-shirt and white and blue striped pants. " Fine but hurry! Hinata's fever is really bad and she was coughing all night( not to mention on me whenever I checked! ) " Naruto nodded and head to the washroom( If anyone wants to know he went to do his ' business' and to take a shower, yea I'm too retarted ) when he was finished he ran to his room. He took out his orange outfit( he has more than one kay?) and he put it on and rushed out to Neji and they left.

" Well you took long and Hinata's life is at stake now probably.." Naruto wondered what Hinata caught? He kept quiet and didn't ask Neji what she caught, he was pissed off too much already. The sky was a dark blue colour and this didn't suprise him since it was 6:00 a.m. He was always 1 step behind Neji and he ( Neji ) always shouted at him " Hurry up! " . Finally they got to the Hyuuga mansion and Naruto had his eyes all over it ( I mean it was huge and his apartment was on the size of the doors) Neji opened the doors and they got inside( Naruto had to take his shoes off and had to be reminded to). They ran to Hinata's room, a room that was a quarter size of the whole mansion.

Hinata was in her bed and she was coughing really badly. She was sweating and she was making a ' It hurts' face, Naruto got closer and felt her forehead and he knew it, it was red hot. She tried to open her eyes a couple of times but never suceeded and I mean never she was too weak to of course but Neji told her that Naruto was taking care of her. When Hinata heard ' Naruto' she turned red and she sweat even more than before. Naruto was sooo clueless ( I wished he wasn't so. UGHH! ) and tried to make some medicine. " I already bought some medicine last night so you shouldn't make anymore" Neji said " The medicine was really expensive and is supposed to be really good for her " Naruto believed Neji and he left for the training grounds.

Naruto stayed and slept at the Hyuuga mansion but every night he had to feed Hinata the medicine until she got better, a few days later she could open her eyes could talk (But she didn't because of Naruto...and that's a different story). Neji knew that in a few days she would be able to walk and she wouldn't need so much rest. He's prediction was right and Hinata only had her cough left. The medicine was almost all gone and Hinata's cough needed about 3 more scoops of that medicine but there was probably just 2 more scoops and it would be gone. Naruto saved up a lot of money and was planning to spend at the ramen bar. He was now thinking that he would have to use that money to buy that medicine for Hinata of course bought the medicine and when he got back to the mansion Hinata had been waiting for.

Naruto used up the rest of the other medicine and started the new medicine the next day, Hinata got better and he left the medicine he bought at their mansion. When he was about to leave Hinata stopped him and she said" U-umm N-Naruto-kun d-d y-you w-want t-to d-do s-something t-together m-maybe?" Naruto put his arms to his side ( he had them on the back of his head) and answered " Su-" But Hinata cut him off and she said"I-I'll p-pay..." Naruto's mouth ended up into a smile and he excitedly hugged the Hyuuga and kissed her abruptly. Hinata's head practically turned into a strawberry and Naruto just noticed that he had kissed Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata had fainted and Naruto picked her up and he ran to the park where Naruto could let her lay on the bench.

When Hinata woke up she looked into the blue eyes of a certain blonde and she hugged him quickly and that hugged knocked him off the bench and into the grass. Naruto had a grin and he kissed Hinata again! But this time Hinata didn't faint and she let Naruto kiss her. Hinata was proud of herself for facing her fear and she knew that Neji would soon be Naruto's cousin-in-law but that is another story.

Neji: WTF?! I'm gonna be he's cousin!

Naruto: Yea WTF!

Hinata: You'll get used to it '

They did and : THE END( yup its over soo sad Me: Waaaahh!! lol)


End file.
